Due to increased human invasion into previously untouched ecosystems, a host of invasive weeds has become entrenched in places where they have no natural effective competition and therefore threaten to destabilize or destroy the ecological system. One specific example of such an invasive plant is European Buckthorn (e.g. Rhamnus cathartica), an invasive shrub of the Buckthorn (e.g. Rhamnaceae) family that originated in Europe and has recently spread through the eastern United States and eastern Canada.
Generally, plants of the Buckthorn family are aggressive, noxious shrubs that dominate remediation and disturbed sites. Buckthorn plants are commonly aggressive seeders that shut out successions of other trees in the understory and alter the soil chemistry in places where it has dominated, thereby further impeding the ability of native species to survive.
The current forestry, restoration and agriculture practices for controlling growth of plants of the Buckthorn family require the use of mechanical techniques such as cutting and chipping trees and subsequent application of herbicides such as triclopyr or glyphosate to the cut stumps. Plants of the Buckthorn family will often re-sprout despite the direct application of these herbicides, and their seeds can remain dormant in the soil for up to 5 years.
There is therefore a need for herbicide compositions and methods for controlling growth of plants of the Buckthorn family.